A Different Kind Of Homoculus
by DemonSoul-Crossover
Summary: Soul Eater a Chimera experimented on from a young age and Maka Albarn a state alchemist with a habit of getting herself into trouble. What secrets will the find with a certain golden haired boy and a suit of Armour?


**Just playing with a concept for now. Probably won't do much with it unless it gets a good response from people. Also keep in mind I'm writing this on my phone.**

* * *

'The tinted shades hid his emotions from view and most importantly his deep ruby eyes that echoed a red the shade of blood. That with his tanned skin and white hair was a clear give away of what he is or should I say what the human part of him is, an Ishvalin. That may be a confusing term of phrase to use saying it's his human part. you see he's a chimera part human part lion and snake to be as specific as possible. A twisted experiment done on him when he was just a kid.. Kidnapped during the Ishvalin war. It's easy to say he's been through a lot. As for me I'm a part Xing part Amerstian alchemist. My name is Maka Albarn the knowledgeable State Alchemist of Amestris.'

I closed my notes gently within my palms and tied the string around the leather bound book. Not only written, but nearly triple coded. It's a common thing among alchemists. My partner and previously written about chimera is simply known as 'Soul Eater' although I don't know his real name. In fact I don't know much about him... He only joined me recently after I saved him from an abandoned lab I was investigating. I was researching human transmutation and it led me to an old lab run by an alchemist known as The Poisoned Alchemist.

"Soul..?" I asked looking beside me. He moved his head up slightly I assume to look at me although it is honestly hard to tell under his sunglasses. I can't even see the outline of his eyes.

"Hmm?" He made a slight humming sound in response to me. He wasn't usually that much of a talker, at least from what I gather

"Oh I was just seeing if you where awake it's hard to tell sometimes.."

"I see." He said his voice sounded horse as it usually did it was a rare time when it didn't. It's interesting how it sometimes goes away. Now that I think about it... It sounds less like his voice is horse and more like a inhuman growl. "So your looking for this fullmetal character and his brother... You think they can help."

"Mhm, he's dealt with things relating to chimeras before.. Someone known as the SewingLife Alchemist he transmuted his daughter and the family dog into one being." I felt him tense beside me, he bared his sharpened teeth together angrily.

"What happened to her?" He said his teeth showing with sharp precision. I looked down at the ground. The wood beneath our feet vibrating with each of the trains movements. I wasn't sure how to answer the question I let out a sigh there is no point hiding anything from him. He can tell when someones lying, but something like what I read in the report...

"She was killed... Murdered by a man named Scar an Ishvalin man that is determined to kill any state alchemist he can. Also transmuted children as well, apparently..."

"I can understand why, but I can't say I condone it. It's not cool to kill people who had nothing to do with it." He growled moving his head to look out the window. "Poor kid."

"Yeah..." he was silent after that silent as the grave. Despite my constant attempts to make small talk my only response the hum of yes or a grunt of a no I eventually gave up trying to talk to him. it wasn't until the train stopped that he spoke again.

"Is this it?" He asked me as we stood up.

"Yeah." I stood up as well and I grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder. "Now we just have to hope they are still in central." I began to walk off the train, but stopped and looked at Soul. "Uh, listen... Uh you might want to be careful here Soul. Some people have problems with Ishvalins and you can't turn into your chimera form to defend yourself. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves and if people from central find out your a chimera..."

"That's what the glasses are for." He said gently tapping them.

"Just reminding you... It's been awhile since you've had human company that wasn't- Sorry." I stopped myself from continuing that statement. "Come on let's see if we can find him."

* * *

We exited the larger east office building and I let out a sigh. "All this wait to get here and they don't even know where he ran off. Damn it." I cursed angrily Soul however remained silent. "Looks like we will have to search around more to find them or see if we can kick up something else."

"Maybe we should wait."

"Hmm?" It was the first time he had said anything in what must have been hours.

"What do you mean?" I asked him a bit surprised about his sudden urge to talk. I've been doing all the talking. He stopped walking and so did I looking at him curiously. He sighed.

"Well if they go here so often it might be a good idea. Who knows when they might show up again." He said. I thought for a second, staying in central might be hard with Soul being an Ishvalin, but it makes sense to wait for them to return.

"It makes sense- Gah!" I grabbed a hold of my leg tightly as a sudden pain went through it. Soul grabbed a hold of me quickly guess you could say it's his cat like instincts although I wonder why he is so quick to act as help towards me. I supposed it's because I helped free him.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice not sounding horse for once strange how that works. I winced massaging my knee cap.

"Yeah I'm fine my automail just acts up when it's going to rain." I smiled at him softly. "I'll be fine it's just not the best day to walk around I guess. If we are going to stay here we should end up going to a hotel or something anyway."

"Right." He offered me his hand to help me walk and I took it our hands interlacing with each other. I don't need the support, but it is a nice feeling to have it. Then I know if I really need it he will help. We walked for awhile before finding our way to a hotel. We walked in quietly. "I can't believe they put us in charge of looking after him." I overheard a woman in Amestrian military suit say. It didn't strike me as strange until I heard the man beside her speak.

"Yeah can you believe a brat like him is a state alchemist." I looked over at them in a bit of surprise before walking up to them.

"Excuse me Mrs.?" I asked the woman her hair was cut short and she had a prominent mole under her left eye. "Are you talking about the Fullmetal alchemist." I asked holding up my silver pocket watch both of their eyes widened and they straightened their posture and saluted.

"Yes Ma'm we are sorry for the disrespect Ma'm." The woman said in a strict fearful voice.

Soul stepped behind me. "So you found him then?" Both the military personnel tensed when seeing Soul. He stopped behind me his face blank and colder then usual he seemed tense of course he would with these to.

"Yeah and with any luck they can help us with our research." I told Soul the military guards slowly began to relax. "So tell us where is Fullmetal?"

The male guard spoke up this time. "He's going through some notes of his own. We actually just became in charge of him under orders of Colonel Armstrong."

"I see. Well lead me to them please. We have much to discuss." They stared at me for a moment before glancing at Soul. "what's the matter. Never seen an Ishvalin before? You don't have to worry he's not this scar person your looking for, he's a friend and I'd like to give you a warning. If you try anything I will personal transmute into a human made cup." I said with a slight growl and they both tensed except now their attention was onto me. "Well then what are you waiting for."

"Right!" The said in unison and started to guide us.

Soul leaned towards me. "You weren't really going to turn them into cups where you?"

"Of course not I was just joking. Figured you wouldn't want them staring at you like that." I told him with a chuckle. Rubbing my knee a bit as we followed them. damn this rain.

"Yeah"


End file.
